How Could I Pretend I Never Knew You?
by Mrs.LyssieSparrow
Summary: Alice and Tarrant's thoughts on their relationship when Alice decides to go home. Songfic to Never be the Same by RED. Simple One-shot that is much better than the summary! Please read!


**So I am absolutely in love with the band RED. They are an incredible group with amazing music. Today as I was listening to their song **_**Never be the Same**_** for the millionth time, it suddenly hit me: this is exactly Alice and Tarrant! It was practically written for them its actually kinda creepy, considering this song came out a year before the movie did… So I just had to attempt a songfic. It's not amazing I know but I tried. If you would like to listen to the song look it up here: .com/watch?v=2FznlTM5GfI**

**Please review! **

The battlefield had grown calm; the dark clouds had begun to slowly blow away, revealing the beautiful and radiant Underland sun. A young maiden clad in shining armor stood on desolate battlefield. After being shrunk, scratched, chased, and stuffed into a teapot, Alice had come to face the biggest challenge of all: facing the Jabberwocky. It had taken all her strength physically and mentally for her to slay the fowl beast. However, Alice could not have done it alone, that she knew. The support and love of one in particular kept her going during one of the darkest times of her life…

So it was there that Alice stood holding the small vial filled with purple liquid. She hesitantly opened the lid and peered inside. Over the few short days that she had returned to Wonderland, Alice had come to love the twisted world even more than her own home. However, she knew that she had things that she needed to do….

Behind her, a brave Mad Hatter stood watching their Champion; his Champion. The young woman, who was exceptionally curious, innocent, and naive, had also shown so much muchness. In all those years she had been gone, she had forgotten about him. But he never forgot about her, or stopped thinking about her. Not once.

_I know you, who are you now? Look into my eyes if you can't remember._

_Do you remember? _

He watched silently, his face filled with love and admiration, but also with a hint of sadness. He knew she couldn't be with him forever. His Alice was always sacrificing her happiness for the good of others. Being the noble heart that she was, she was always doing the right thing. As he watched her raise the vial to her lips, an idea filled his mad mind.

"You could stay," he said in barely a whisper.

The blond slowly turned and smiled that beautiful glowing smile of hers.

"What an idea. A crazy, mad, and wonderful idea."

_I can see, I can still find you're the only voice my heart can recognize…_

The Hatter smiled and gazed into her deep brown eyes with his vivid green ones. His mind raced with the possibility that she would take his crazy advice and stay with him forever. Alice was the only one who could keep him sane. There was no one he loved more than her, not even himself.

_I'll never be the same I'm caught inside the memories of promises of yesterdays, and I belong to you_

_I just can't walk away 'cause after loving you_

_I can never be the same_

Alice frowned as she thought about that option. "But I can't".

Tarrant frowned as well, never breaking his mesmerizing gaze. He knew deep in his heart that she would reply this way. But hearing her say out loud broke his heart.

"There are questions I have to answer, things I have to do."

Noble Alice, always trying to solve the problems of the world.

His mind flashed back to the night before, when the two of them shared a quiet moment on the White Queen's balcony. Alice had the same expression on her face as she did this moment; serious, innocent, quiet, yet dignified and heroic. Although her emotions were not nearly as close to the surface as his, he could tell that she was troubled. Oh how he wanted to know everything that was in that head of hers!

"Still think this is a dream do you?" He had asked.

"Of course," she replied with a sweet smile, "this has all come from my own mind."

_And how can I pretend I never knew you like it was all a dream? No…_

Had it really come from my own mind? Alice was confused and torn. Somewhere in the deepest depths of her soul, she knew that Underland was completely real. As real as the mad man that stood beside her. In the nightmares that plagued her for thirteen years, her memories of the Hatter stood out like a beacon in the night. Hatter was the only one whose presence did not frighten her. Although she could not remember him at the time and his image was only a blur, his existence gave her peace, and another feeling that she could not place. Friendship? Yes. Even in her dreams, He had never abandoned her. But her feelings were deeper than that. She might have denied it if anyone asked, but she was deeply, and madly in love. As the two stood side-by-side gazing out into the night, Alice was sure of one thing. After all she had been through and the decisions that she had to make, she was completely positive that she was in love with the man beside her.

_I know I'll never forget the way I always felt_

_with you beside me, and how you loved me then, yeah_

Tarrant was brought back to the present when Alice lifted the purple blood to her lips and sipped. He watched her forlornly. She had changed his life, and now she would leave him…again.

_I'll never be the same I'm caught inside the memories of promises of yesterdays, and I belong to you_

_I just can't walk away 'cause after loving you_

_I can never be the same_

"Be back again before you know it," Alice reassured him. She could see the hurt and care in his eyes. This was the last thing she wanted to do! But it was the right thing. She couldn't just leave her mother and sister all alone. She couldn't even leave Hamish, whom she left standing there without an answer. It would be completely selfish and unfair of her. It broke her heart to see Tarrant that way, but she knew that he would never abandon her, no matter what she did. He understood.

He gave a sad smile and shook his head slightly. "You won't remember me."

_I know I'll never forget the way I always felt with you beside me, and how you loved me then, yeah_

"Of course I will! How could I forget?" Did he not know how she felt inside? Did he not understand? This decision was tearing her apart! And He thought she would forget? Curiouser and curiouser…

_And how can I pretend I never knew you like it was all a dream?_

At a loss for words she asked the only reasonable thing to ask at a time like this: "Hatter, why is a raven like a writing desk?"

He looked at her kindly. "I haven't the slightest idea."

He cared for he so much! And she had no idea. He treasured her more than any gold or jewels in Underland. Even more than his hat! She was there for him in the Red Queen's castle. She traveled all the way to save him, even after he gave himself up for her. And she held and calmed him when he was terrified in that dark, cramped room. Alice, his Alice was not only his best friend, but also his light and savior in dark times. He would never be the same because of her.

But now was not the time to share his true feelings. It would be soon, but not now. Neither one of them was ready. He would cherish her forever in his heart. He leaned forward and whispered into her golden locks.

"Fairfarren, Alice."

She knew that it was a common goodbye to Underlandians, but she also knew that Hatter meant something completely different. He gave the goodbye with all of his pure, mad heart. He meant it as a farewell, but not forever. He would always be with her. Alice had changed his life, and Tarrant had changed hers.

They gazed into each other's eyes sharing their unique bond, until slowly, Alice Kingsley faded into nothingness.

_You let me near, then I watched you disappear_

_You left this emptiness inside and I can't turn back time_

_No! Stay! Nothing compares to you_

What would happen now? With his precious Alice gone, Tarrant feared that he could go mad. No, he was already mad, but there was the possibility that he would go completely mad. Not even the best cup of tea or his beautiful hats could save him from himself. He thought he was ready to let her go. But he wasn't. He never would be.

_Nothing compares to you_

_I can't let you go_

_can't let you go_

_I can't let go_

As he slowly walked back to his home, Alice was traveling back up the rabbit hole. She eventually pulled herself out of the dirty hole after some difficulty and paused. He was gone. She left him, along with a piece of her heart.

_I'll never be the same,_

_not after loving you,_

_not after loving you… _

That night, Alice was content. Not quite happy, but content and relieved. She had successfully made her own path and had even become an apprentice for her father's company! It was everything she had ever dreamed! As she drifted off to sleep, for the first time in thirteen years, her dreams were different. Instead of blue caterpillars and smiling cats, Alice saw Tarrant Hightopp smiling down at her, as clear and real as if he was standing right there in front of her. And in a crazy, mad, and wonderful way, he was. It was that moment that both knew how the other felt. They were in love and would never be the same because of it. The fact that he was mad, or that they were from different worlds, or even Time itself could not separate them. Their bond would keep them together always. Their lives and destinies had been intertwined and joined. Alice smiled in her sleep.

_I can never be the same_

_I will never be the same_

_Woah woah woah woah woah_

_I just can't walk away_

_No I can't walk away from you_


End file.
